


Paint it black

by Caskettmyheart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Dark!Maggie, F/F, Feels, Minor Kara Danvers, Minor Other Characters - Freeform, it's really all about the Sanvers, we deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskettmyheart/pseuds/Caskettmyheart
Summary: "As her eyes flick over the small crowd, she sees their face fall as they take her in. Seems fair, she thinks. It’s not every day you see someone with the devil in their eyes. "Inspired by AllysonCalleigh's video: Paint it black (AU)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_YSA2TWjUgThe events up to 3x05 are all canon. This is set after the Sanvers break up.





	Paint it black

**Author's Note:**

> I know! Okay, I know I should finish some other stories instead of writing this. But... Just wait, and read it, kay? Cuz like... The inspiration came from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_YSA2TWjUg
> 
> Watch it and then tell me you didn't need this in your life.  
> Enjoy!!  
> \--

The adrenaline that courses through her veins makes her grin. She hold her hands out and turns them around to inspect them. They feel the same. They look the same, but still it’s different. She walks over to a broken piece of mirror by the wall and checks herself in the reflection. Yup, not much has changed. Except one thing.  She’s seeing the world with a brand new set of eyes. Literally, it seems. The black is intriguing more than it is scary. She kind of likes it. Though nearly everything is the same about her, she feels … excited. She feels… powerful. And as a Hispanic, lesbian woman, that feeling is something to be treasured.

There is a rush of footsteps, doors banging open, as the familiar sound of the DEO team infiltrating a room fill the space. They halt, just regarding her. And she’s aware, hyper aware even. Like she doesn’t need to look at them to feel their presence. But she’s just ignores them. She imagines she could just knock them off their feet with one look. Maybe she could try? _Tempting_.

“Maggie?” The tremble in her exes’ voice is not lost on her ears. But instead of it making her want to rush to her side like she had many times before, she now just finds an incredible distaste for the woman growing. An actual scoff escapes her before she turns to face the woman and her DEO team. The local _superhero_ by their side. Psssh, superhero. She couldn’t even get here in time to- no. This is the best thing that could have come out of this. She feels amazing, and it shows in the grin on her face.

As her eyes flick over the small crowd, she sees their face fall as they take her in. Seems fair, she thinks. It’s not every day you see someone with the devil in their eyes. Eventually her eyes land on her, on Alex. The way she cowers under her gaze satisfies her. The gasp she lets out, electrifies her.

“Oh my god, Maggie,” Alex speaks, and Maggie just laughs. It sounds different to her ears. Unfamiliar. Yet good. It seems to scare them. Very good.

“Not quite,” she says. Then, because she knows they won’t even try to hurt her, she takes her time to look around. There must be an exit somewhere. She’s starting to get bored. She could just deal with them now, but she feels like that would deprive her of fun later on. Maybe they could suffer a bit more. After all, she’d suffered. They should too.

Movement from Alex makes her gaze snap back towards her, and even though her dear sister is already reaching out to stop her from approaching – ever the protector – just her gaze is enough to stop her in her tracks.

“I’m getting bored. All this standing around. Why don’t we go spend our time doing useful things, huh?” Now that she hears herself, she notices something has changed in her voice too. She’s not sure if it’s the confidence, or the substance.

Alex looks terrified, but she’s still the one to address her. “Maggie, you need to let us take you to the DEO. We need to figure out how to help you.”

“Help?” she half laughs, half scoffs. “I don’t need any help. I am feeling-“ she pauses, thinking of a hundred different words to describe the power she’s feeling. “Exhilarated.”  

“Mag-“

“No!” she shouts. It sounds like a growl, a low undertone supporting her higher voice. “I don’t need anything from you people. _Especially_ not from you, Alex.” It’s the first time she had any kind of emotion that isn’t excitement since she was turned into … well, herself. And it’s strange. She feels it, she remembers what heartbreak and sadness are like. But it’s so faint. It doesn’t even hurt her. Nor bother her. It’s dulled. The only thing she feels is anger. And it just excites her more.

Alex seems to actually be hurt be her words, and she relishes in the anguish the woman is showed. Supergirl steps forward, and Maggie is already rolling her eyes at the undoubtedly hopeful speech that is going to reach her ears. She thinks about just tuning out Kara’s voice.

“Maggie, we need to research what that substance did to you. Please, come with us. We can figure this out. I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

Oh, so there was some bite to the bark. A smirk, “Try your best, I’d say. I don’t think you can anymore.” Then her face turned serious again. “Now, I’m leaving, and anyone that tries to stop me is going to get their ass kicked. Got it? Okay.” She turns round, opting for the door with only the one DEO agent before it.

In a second, the sound of people grabbing their guns, holding them up, fills the room. She halts, but only barely. She may not know yet what bullets actually do to her now, but she does know one thing.

“Oh please. You’re not going to hurt me.” She actually looked over her shoulder, flashing her black eyes at Alex, who was also aiming a gun right at her back. She could see the struggle in Alex’ eyes clear as day. She would never allow anyone to actually shoot her.

Alex’ steadiness faltered. “Stand down,” she ordered. All the DEO agents lowered their guns, still pointing at the ground, however. “She isn’t a threat.”

“Thank you,” Maggie smiled at them, gaze lingering on Alex. Then she turned back around and walked right out the door, leaving Alex and her previous life behind her.

 

\--

 

They’re face to face again and Alex is trying to reach Maggie. It was really stupid of her to come here alone. But she had to try and reach Maggie, before anyone had the chance to hurt her. Or she hurt herself.

“Maggie, please listen to me, this isn’t you.” Alex is standing in Maggie’s new place, which she not so legally found with the help of Winn. She didn’t think Maggie would actually be here after the week they had trying to hunt her down, get any location on her. She’d been wreaking havoc all around the city, day in, day out.

“Oh no?”

“No, Maggie...” Alex sighs, “Please come back to me. I know you’re in there. I know you can fight this, whatever this is.” Alex took another step towards her. Maggie was staring at her with this very intense stare. It was like the woman could look past all her masks and stare right into her thoughts. She could see herself in the black eyes that Maggie had ever since she was taken. “You fight it. You’re a badass, you can’t give into it.”

Alex could see Maggie getting angry. Anger wasn’t what she wanted, but it was something. An emotion. She’d been so devoid of them ever since.

“What if I don’t want to, Alex. Ever thought about that?” Maggie’s forehead frowned as she let Alex approach her. She knew the woman could probably snap her in half in the blink of an eye if she wanted to, but she hoped Maggie would give her a chance.

“I know you’re angry at me, and I get that. But living like this isn’t the solution. Suppressing everything but anger isn’t going to help you. You need to come back.” Another step closer. “Please, Maggie,” her voice was cracking now. All the pent up emotions from the past week of trying to connect with her and failing came up to the surface. “I just want to see that beautiful woman I know again.”

“Alex-“ It was the first time she heard her name in Maggie’s new tone of voice, it sounded frustrated, slightly angry all the time.

“No, Maggie, listen to me,” Alex surged forward now, grabbing the woman’s hands. She could feel this was working. “You can come back from this. You can. Just come back to me.” Her eyes were trained on Maggie’s. She swore she could see Maggie’s exterior breaking.

Something in Maggie’s black eyes flickered and as she blinked, Maggie’s eyes were back to normal.

“Alex?” Maggie seems confused.

“Oh my god, Maggie!” Alex smiles, hopeful, overjoyed to see a sign of Maggie. Her Maggie. Maggie’s gorgeous _human_ eyes are looking back at her. She’s missed them so much. She’s smiling at the other woman and before she knows it, two hands are clasping at her jaw. She’s being pulling closer and she doesn’t realize what’s happening until their lips meet. She’s surprised, and she knows she still for a moment. But it doesn’t seem to matter to Maggie and soon, her shoulders relax, her hands moving on instinct. She’s done this a thousand times before, but not in the past few months and it is breaking her. It cracks her open and she can feel the tears pushing against her closed eyelids. She’s wanted this again for so long… Her lips part and their kiss deepens. A warmth spreads through her entire body and she feels dizzy. Maggie pushes against Alex, seemingly not getting enough. Alex could feel herself getting lost in this moment forever, but she knows she can’t. So she pushes back. She need to get Maggie checked out, she needs to make sure Maggie can stay like this, she needs to- she needs air. Alex pulls back from the kiss and slowly opens her eyes.

Black orbs blankly stare back at her and she recoils. She feels her stomach drop at seeing them back. But- she thought- And then that cold laugh hits her ears. The tears in her eyes push, and push, and she lets them fall.

“You should see your face right now. It’s pathetic.” The voice cuts through her. That is _not_ Maggie’s voice. It’s not. It makes her reel, it makes her insides crawl.

After a moment, the laugh turns into a cruel smile, but it falls after the lack of response from Alex.

“What? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Alex finds her head shaking instantly, no, no no no, this is not what she wants. She wants _her_ Maggie back. The person in front of her took a step closer. And then another. She found herself backing up with each step the maniacal woman took towards her. “No,” she said, trying to at least maintain a level voice, but the tremor from the tears and shock was clear. Her heart was racing from an entirely different reason from before.

“Yes it is,” Maggie said with a completely level – almost innocent – tone. “I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it in your kiss. The way your hands grasped at me.”

Alex kept shaking her head. Her words were hurting her. Her hands reached behind her and she felt the wall. _Fuck_.

“Let me let you in on a little secret.” Maggie said, voice turning into poison. “You think you can save me,” She kept advancing, slowly. “You think I want to be saved. That the previous version of me is somehow trapped.” Closing the distance. “I’m not. I’m here. I’m aware. And I’m not ever going back to the woman I was then. I’m better off now. You leaving me was the best thing you could have ever done for me.” Alex’s back pressed into the wall, Maggie kept coming closer. Alex’ mind raced for something she could do. “Now I’m a better version of myself. Without anyone pitying me.” Maggie stopped, two meters in between them. Alex knew she could be an inch away from her in the blink of an eye. “You can have me the way I am. Or you can try coming at me. But I can’t promise you’ll survive the latter.” Maggie took another step and Alex reached for the gun in her boot. The second she righted herself, Maggie was standing in front of the stretched out gun. She could grab it, she could disarm her easily. But both of them just stood there, watching each other. Her hand was fairly steady for how hard she felt her heartbeat in her ears. Her gun was aimed right at Maggie with the black eyes.

“Don’t take another step,” Alex spoke, the tears halting in her eyes for a moment, but they were still audible in her voice.

“Or what, you’re going to shoot me?” Maggie cocked her head the way the old Maggie used to do, almost made her cry again. It wasn’t the same. Nothing was the same.

“I will.” _Maybe_.

“You won’t.” _Possibly_.

As if to reinforce her statement, Maggie stepped right into the gun, barrel pressing over her heart. Alex’s breath hitched. She didn’t want to. How could she? This was the woman she loved. Was. Used to be. But there was so much at stake. Maggie was hurting people. Innocent people. That was not the Maggie she used to know. And They hadn’t gotten a good chance at stopping her in a week. This might be her only option…

 

Her muscles twitched, her finger clasped around the trigger and a loud bang rang out as she blinked. Instantly, she felt fingers grasp around her neck, her feet lifting off the ground as her back scraped against the wall. Her hands immediately came to pull and scratch at the strong fingers closing in on her windpipe. Labored breaths were the only sound in the room after the thud of the heavy gun. Alex blinked trying to keep her eyes on the figure before her. Maggie’s face serious, no grin to be seen, her head cocked to the side.  

“I guess I read you wrong.”

The black eyes regarding her were almost too much. Her head was spinning, tears were spilling from her eyes, her legs were trying to kick the woman holding her up but it had no effect. Neither did the clawing hands. She knew if Maggie kept putting more and more pressure, she’d be out cold or even dead really soon. And just as the thought popped into her head that this could be what dying feels like, the hand around her neck pulled away.

She fell to her knees with a hard thud, one hand supporting her while the other was still clawing at her neck, trying to pull away the restraint that was no longer there but she still felt. Her breathing was a wheeze, coughs mixed in between it. Nevertheless, she could still hear Maggie’s voice as crouched in front of her.

“Leave me be, or next time I won’t be so forgiving.” Maggie grabbed Alex’ jaw and made her look right at her. The usual evil grin was gone. “How does it feel knowing you created a monster?”

The next moment, the support underneath her chin was gone and she fell to the floor. Her lungs ached, her neck was entirely too dry, the tears in her eyes clouded her vision. But nothing was as bad as the aching she felt in her heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \--
> 
> ... Soooo ...  
> I had two versions of this story. One with more storyline to it, and this one. I might add the extra things I wrote as chapters later. But I felt like I lost the tention and the vibe of the video. So for now, it's just this angst filled short. 
> 
> My interrogation room is always open at: http://caskettmyheart.tumblr.com/ If you want to come yell at me. Or leave a comment below.


End file.
